


Weeb Connie Is Ecstatic

by Golddragon387



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (In two meanings of the word), Aged-Up Character(s), Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Oneshot, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddragon387/pseuds/Golddragon387
Summary: It's a shame theCat Fingersincident ruined shapeshifting for Steven...
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Weeb Connie Is Ecstatic

Shirtless, Steven shot out of his bathroom like one of Garnet's rocket punches, slammed into the wall, teetered for a moment before righting himself in the living room, then turned to his girlfriend sitting on the couch. Connie was staring at him from behind her book, both eyebrows up, mouth in a thin line.

  
"Connieeeeeeeeeee!" he called, doing a little jig in place as he grinned at her expectantly. He was shouting despite the lack of distance between them, but she was used to how excitable he was and simply smiled back, nodding for him to continue.

  
"Look at what I can do!" His dancing froze as he posed with one leg out, hands framing the top of his head as his gem glowed brilliant pink. When she could see him again, there were whiskers on his face, though not in his usual haven't-shaved-in-five-days place, as well as something far more attention-grabbing.

  
Between his framing hands, drawing her eyes in like two fluffy little triangular black holes, were what appeared to be proportionally-sized kitty ears, the fur on the outside the same deep brown as his hair. Connie dropped her book to the couch.

  
Steven said, "I finally figured out how to do shapeshifting properly!" but she didn't hear him. She'd liked petting him before. How was she gonna handle whiskers and cat ears-

  
Her eyes flicked down from his head to just behind him, at a hint of movement.

  
She'd already stood up (when had she done that? she hadn't noticed), but the sight of the swishing, dark brown tail sent her vaulting across the coffee table at him, and the last thing Steven heard before the tacklehug got him was his girlfriend screaming "KITTY!"

  
The tacklehug collapsed into a cuddle pile, and Steven giggled and blushed bright red as Connie sat on his barrel chest, running her hands through his hair and marvelling at the softness of the cat ears. He was trying to look anywhere other than her starry eyes, her enraptured smile, trying to keep from getting any more flushed than he was. He tickled her ear with his tail, to try to turn the embarrassment on her, but that only reminded her that the tail _existed_ , and he was reduced to a laughing, squirming mess on the floor once again as she destroyed his composure with firm, fluid petting around his ears and down his back, and they both rolled around, stupid with love and laughing like they were kids again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a shame the _Cat Fingers_ incident ruined shapeshifting for Steven...


End file.
